Yo rezo
by semiakesolauca
Summary: toshiro volvio al darse cuenta de sus sentimiento. se encuentra con karin que pasara entre ellos dos. HITSUKARIN.
1. ¿haz vuelto?

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

1-¿Has vuelto?

Blanco. En todas partes era blanco. El brillo deslumbrante de luz blanca cubrió las calles, las paredes, incluso el aire. En pocos segundos la luz blanca cegadora se desvaneció dando la bienvenida a un punto de vista de la ciudad. No era cualquier ciudad, esta ciudad era especial. Tenía una historia, una historia que muy poca gente conocía. Este lugar se llamaba la ciudad de Karakura.

Con cada paso que daba, su corazón latía más rápido y más rápido. Estaba ansioso. Aunque la ansiedad nunca fue parte de su personalidad, tuvo un sentimiento de impaciencia que trato de comérselo por dentro. Tenía que ir a alguna parte. Tenía que estar allí, para verla. Había sido un poco más de 5 años desde la última vez que fue al mundo humano, de 6 años para ser exactos.

¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Cómo se hace? La idea de que la volvería a ver a ella hizo que su corazón saltara de un latido. En un primer momento negó lo que él sentía por ella, pero cuanto más tiempo separados, más se enamoró de ella. Pronto cayó tan difícil para ella que cada minuto de su vida se sentía como el infierno como él continuó ir por la vida sin ella.

Pero ahora es diferente. Aquí es donde entra en acción. Pase lo que pase va a encontrarla. Él se dirigió a toda prisa a través del Parque de Karakura, y dio un giro. Cuando se volvió hacia su izquierda, se topó con otra persona.

-"Ah ... gomennasai"- dijo la persona a quien se topó. Se quedó congelado allí. No podía creer lo que está viendo. Ante de él, se puso de pie. A la persona que había estado buscando estaba ahi de pie delante de él, la carne y la sangre, la respiración la impidieron pedir disculpas a él.

Un pequeño grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios. Parece que ella también se sorprendió.

-"¿Toshiro? ¿Eres tú?"-

Los dos continuaron boquiabierto el uno al otro. Mucha gente se pasa por ellos, moviéndose hacia adelante, pero para ellos era como si el tiempo se había detenido. Frente a él estaba una chica, no una mujer joven. Nunca habría pensado que sería tan hermosa. Tomando en cada detalle de ella, respiró hondo y se ruborizó.

Después de lo que parecía años hablaba.

-"Q... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, no es que me importe es sólo... que ha sido bastante tiempo desde que has pasado aquí."- Ella dijo en voz baja mirando a otro lado de él, evitando sus ojos azules del mar que miraban igual de sorprendido por ella.

Él apartó la mirada con timidez buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a ella.

-"Yo ... vine a ver cómo están las cosas aquí-". Él dijo de mala gana. Aunque todo este tiempo todavía tiene dificultades para expresar sus emociones.

-"En realidad"- Sonaba más como una declaración en lugar de una pregunta.

-"Así que, ¿a dónde vas?"- le preguntó tratando de iluminar el estado de ánimo.

-"A ninguna parte la verdad."-

-"Um ... Ya veo, te gustaría pasar el tiempo conmigo tal vez ponerse al día en algunos momentos, ¿que dices? Esto es, si usted no está ocupada-."

-"No. Eso está bien."- Una sonrisa se extendía por su cara, ya que tanto caminó alrededor de Karakura.

No hay mucho que se habló entre ellos, pero no les importaba. El silencio era de oro, después de todo. Caminaron hacia el parque de nuevo y ambos se sentaron en un columpio mirando el mundo exterior antes que ellos. Ni una sola palabra que pasó entre ellos cuando se volvió para mirarla. En su mente, él estaba en shock total. En los últimos años, había sentido que la imagen de ella cuando ambos eran jóvenes había sido la única cosa que él nunca pensó que era hermosa. Ahora, él la miró, sorprendido, sin aliento de lo mucho más hermosa que se había convertido. Su cabello negro ahora caía por su espalda en forma de cascada, las curvas que llenan los lugares correctos dándole un aspecto más parecido a un mujer en vez de una niña de 16 años de edad, y su rostro, la expresión dulce y feroz que mostraron todos los signos de la juventud. Todo en ella le hipnotizado, haciéndole caer aún más para ella.

Ella se sienta allí sin el conocimiento de cómo se lo estaba afectando. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, le alargó la mano, apretando la suya. Sorprendido por el contacto repentino, ella trajo su cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos.

Ella no necesita que le explique a sus ojos lo explicó todo.

A continuación, le estrechó la mano dándole un suave apretón, pero no dejar ir. Para el resto del día se sentaron en los columpios en silencio la celebración de cada mano a otros.

En su mente, ella estaba gritando de alegría. El estaba finalmente de vuelta y esta vez ella no lo dejaría ir. Ahora no, no, nunca.


	2. volar sin alas

Capítulo 2 - volar sin alas

Rápidamente pateo la pelota de fútbol hacia la meta. Una vez más, con la fuerza de corte de la bola levantada en el aire y voló hacia la meta. Tomando una respiración profunda, Karin se secó el sudor que brillaba por su frente.

Era evidente que ella era determinada. Su amor por el deporte no desapareció nunca. Incluso ahora, ella seguía dándolo todo a pesar de que sólo estaba jugando. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras una determinada persona ocupaba su mente. El latido de su corazón se aceleró con cada segundo que ella pensaba en él.

Con decisión de que ella estaba satisfecha, caminó hacia la red y recogió el balón de fútbol. Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, lo vio.

No estaba de pie muy lejos de ella.

-"Pensé que te encontraría aquí"- dijo. Karin se dirigió hacia él. Era la misma, como de costumbre. Todos los días se iba a algún sitio para estar solos, iba a buscarla, y entonces él con su lugar de reunión, aunque ella le dijo que se fuera. No sirvió de nada, él no la dejaria en paz, aunque le rogó.

-"¿Listo?" -preguntó ella. Él asintió con la cabeza. Tomó el balón de fútbol y la bolsa que contenía su toalla, agua y ropa extra y siguió caminando.

Tan pronto como llegaron al parque, Karin inmediatamente se sentó en un columpio sintiendo el peso pesado levantar los hombros ella lanzó un suspiro. Después de unos minutos de silencio, cerró los ojos.

-"Ne, Toshiro, ¿qué significa estar volando sin alas?"-

Abrió y cerró los ojos. Toshiro nunca había pensado en algo así. Le sorprendió porque nunca se espero que ella le pregunte algo así de él.

-"Lo siento, no importa simplemente olvidalo –" comenzó a decir Karin pero entonces el albino la detuvo.

-"Volar sin alas ... cuando alguien ha estado buscando algo, algo valioso para ellos, buscan que a pesar de los obstáculos que tengan que enfrentar. No puedo explicarlo, pero creo que si una persona finalmente encontró lo que es especial para ellos"- se detuvo un segundo a pensar en una buena manera de poner sus pensamientos en palabras. -"Entonces, ellos están volando sin alas."- Toshiro volvió la cabeza hacia Karin.

-"Tal como yo lo estoy haciendo ahorro"- susurró terminando su frase el peliblanco.

En ese momento el corazón de Karin dio un vuelco.

-"Um ... se está haciendo muy tarde, voy a caminar hasta mi casa."- Con eso, Toshiro se puso de pie, agarró sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia su casa. A lo largo del camino a casa, ninguno de los dos dijeron una sola palabra.

Karin sintió que su rostro se calentaba cada vez que repetía las palabras en su mente que Toshiro había dicho.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué pasa si le estoy entendiendo mal? Él no puede sentir lo mismo hacia mí.- pensaba la azabache

Finalmente, llegaron a su casa. Toshiro estaba a punto de irse cuando Karin le agarró la muñeca. Su regreso a su frente mientras hablaba, -"Ano ... quieres quedarte a cenar ¿Digo si no tienes nada más que hacer? -

-"Claro"-

-"Está bien. Espera, ¿qué?"- le reitero la morena creyendo que era una ilusión lo que había oido

-"Claro, voy a cenar."- Dijo Toshiro.

-"Oh, creo que el pastel está hecho!"- Yuzu exclamó, justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a ver en el pastel Karin se levantó. -"Está bien Yuzu, ya has hecho lo suficiente. Voy a ir a buscarlo yo."- Karin se levantó y salió para comprobar si el pastel estaba listo.

Yuzu le sonrió y se volvió a Toshiro.

-"Toshiro-san, espero que usted todavía tenga suficiente espacio para el postre."-

-"No te preocupes, todavía lo tengo."- Él dijo cortésmente.

Fue extraño estar en la presencia de otros, además de Karin Kurosaki e Ichigo. Toshiro se sentó terminar el resto de lo que quedaba en su copa cuando Yuzu e Isshin se le quedaron mirando. Por una vez en su vida, realmente se preocupaba por cómo la gente realmente lo veia. ¿Por qué? Debido a que los que se sentaron delante de él fueron las personas que podrían ayudarlo a conquistar a Karin o hacer su vida un infierno. Se sentó en lugar incómodo bajo su mirada esperando pacientemente a Karin para que volviera.

De repente, Isshin puso su cuenco y palillos hacia abajo y cerró los ojos. Él se quedó mirando fijamente a Toshiro con el semblante serio, Toshiro-kun, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija?"-

-"¿Cómo dice?"- se hizo el confundido el interrogado con lo que el padre de la morena le había dicho-

-"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sé que ustedes se han conocido unos a otros por un largo tiempo ella no ha sido la misma desde la última vez que te vio lo puedo ver en tus ojos... No sólo quieres que sea tu amiga. "-

-" Kurosaki-san, mis intenciones no son nada, pero bueno, sin embargo, tiene usted razón, yo no sólo quiero ser amigo de su hija… yo realmente me preocupo por su hija y yo haría cualquier cosa por ella.".-

Eso tenía que ser absolutamente la cosa más difícil que Toshiro ha tenido que decir teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que nunca revela sus emociones.

El silencio se quedó por la habitación hasta Isshin sonrió ampliamente. Yuzu miró su otousan en la confusión de la sonrisa que llevaba este. -"¿Está usted dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella?"-

-"Hai"-

-"En ese caso, usted tiene mi bendición."-

Yuzu se sorprendió al principio, pero luego pensó que si su otousan dio sus bendiciones a Toshiro, entonces ella también lo haría.

-"Toshiro-san, tienes mi bendición también."- Ella sonrió. Toshiro no lo podía creer. No había pensado que le iban a dar sus bendiciones tan pronto o nunca.

"Kurosaki-san, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me da sus bendiciones tan rápidamente ya que no me conocen?, así que ¿cómo puedes? –"- pero el albino fue interrumpido

-"Todo está en tus ojos. Usted es diferente y puedo ver eso. Además, mi Karin-chan necesita a alguien en su vida que no sea conmigo o con cualquiera de sus hermanos. No quiero que ella crezca y tenga una vida solitaria, siendo por sí misma. Si alguien podía ayudarla, ese serías tú. ¡Bueno, date prisa y estar juntos! quiero ver muchos nietos, kawaii, corriendo alrededor de esta casa!"- Isshin corrió hacia el retrato de su esposa y derramaron sobre cómo su Karin-chan estaba creciendo y cayendo en el amor.

En el otro lado de la pared Karin se encontraba, con la cara de color rojo brillante como un tomate. Se aferró a su corazón y sintió el latir de este con rapidez, a punto de estallar. Ella no podía creer lo que acaba de oír. Estaba en shock. Ella escuchó todo y ahora se sentía increíble. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa con el pastel. Si ella tomó más tiempo, que se convertiría en sospechoso y me pregunto dónde iba.

-"Gomen, yo sólo quería asegurarse de que el pastel estuviera perfecto Yuzu"- Karin sonrió.

La cena pasó sin problemas como Isshin continuó con sus payasadas, Karin lo noqueo a él, Yuzu calmar hacia abajo, y Toshiro participar de vez en cuando debido principalmente a Karin y Isshin le arrastra en sus arrebatos de locura.

Ahora Toshiro y Karin se destacaron en la puerta en silencio contemplando el cielo estrellado.

-"Bueno, supongo que te veré más tarde"- dijo Karin.

-"Sí. Bye."-

-"Adiós"-

-"Oh ... Karin"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Yo ..."- tragó saliva el joven muy nervioso.

De repente, un estruendo se oyó venir desde el suelo por encima de ellos. Una vez que ambos levantaron la vista que vio una ventana que estaba abierta y las cortinas de ser soplado por el viento. Dentro de Yuzu tenía su mano cubriendo la boca Isshin como que se metió por debajo de la ocultación de la ventana. Fuera de Karin se dirigió a Toshiro.

-"¿Ano ... decías algo?"-

-"Eh ... Yo ... No es nada. Te veré más tarde."-

-"Um. Acuerdo"-. Toshiro agitó un adiós con su mano y caminó hacia la estrella ilumina la noche como Karin cerró lentamente la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Su mente estaba corriendo mientras ella se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Toshiro-


	3. Antes de decir Te Amo

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 3 - Antes de decir Te Amo

Ha pasado un mes desde que Toshiro llegó al mundo humano. Sus vacaciones iban a llegar pronto a su fin. Él todavía tenia que decirle cómo se sentía a Karin. Si él no se lo decia ahora, nunca podria ser capaz de decírselo. El realmente la amaba. Es que ella era realmente tan linda, era única, todo de ella le encantaba por eso debía decirle lo que sentía ya no aguantaría por mucho mas.

Hoy debe ser un día perfecto para confesarse. La Kurosaki y Toshiro habían decidido salir en una excursión familiar a la playa. El verano acababa de empezar y se debe mantenia de buen humor entre ellos. Había decidido que esta noche se iba a confesar a ella.

-"Toshiro-nii ¿estás listo? Debemos dejar tan pronto como sea posible para evitar el tráfico!"- Yuzu invita a salir del estacionamiento.

-"Hai"-

Pronto todo el mundo estaba en el coche, que había sido una hora y media y todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado de ir a la playa. Toshiro echó un vistazo a la familia Kurosaki delante de él. Sonrió en su cabeza por la cercanía que la familia tenía, eran muy unidos. De vez en cuando, hablaban de Ichigo. Isshin se frotaba en el que Karin nunca tendrá una familia propia o de casarse al igual que Ichigo si seguía asustando a todos sus pretendientes fuera de ella. Se podría afirmar que ella no era Ichigo y que ella no le importaría ser una despedida de soltera por el resto de su vida.

En esa declaración, Isshin casi chocó con otro coche en la carretera después de oír eso.

-"¡Otousan! Por favor, preste atención a la carretera y Karin-chan, no digas eso. Ya encontrarás a alguien para ti. Nunca se sabe, él puede estar justo en frente de usted y usted ni siquiera lo sabe."- Yuzu dijo mirando directamente a una persona ruborizada. Toshiro estaba rojo como un tomate ante la sonrisa en el rostro de Yuzu.

Isshin sonrió mientras miraba en el espejo para verel rubor Toshiro.

-"Bueno, parece que estamos aquí."- Hitsugaya dijo cambiando de tema.

Tan pronto como dejó el coche, Yuzu y Karin corrió directamente al agua, tanto de ellos salpicaduras de agua el uno al otro. Hitsugaya observaba desde lejos, mientras ayudaba a Isshin a configurar la sombrilla de playa y llevó a algunas de sus pertenencias a la playa.

-"Toshiro-kun, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted."- Isshin dijo en serio.

-"En cuanto a Karin-chan ... ¿podría realmente hacer algo por ella?"-

Hitsugaya miró directamente a Isshin.

-"Usted sabe ¿no?"- Hitsugaya preguntó.

-"Ya sé lo que es vivir una vida como la tuya y Karin-chan, pero tomé el riesgo. ¿Sabes que Yamamoto-Taichou hará cumplir las leyes sobre ti? . ¿Está usted dispuesto a oponerse a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Podría renunciar a el título de Capitán por ella? Esto no es un juego donde usted intenta ir por algo, pero cuando usted no puede reiniciar. Esto es real Hitsugaya-Taichou "-

-"No voy a aceptar la devolución de lo que dije. Voy a hacer todo por ella o no Shinigami. Nada me detendrá"-

Cara seria Isshin cambió expresiones como Toshiro levantó el refrigerador y se dirigió a las gemelas.

Pronto por la mañana se había ido de largo y por la tarde estaba fuera y de disfrutar de sus últimas horas antes de la noche llegaba y la empuja lejos de volver al día siguiente. Apenas habían terminado de comer, cuando Karin persiguió a su otou-san por el robo de su muslo. Yuzu se echó a reír y vio a caminar hacia ella a Toshiro. Mientras estaba sentado, Yuzu las maletas del resto de los alimentos.

-"¿Así que lo has decidido ya? -preguntó ella.

-"Usted sólo tiene 3 días para que termine hasta que vuelvas."- Se enfrentaba a Toshiro esperando su respuesta.

-"Yo estaba pensando en decirle que esta noche"-

-"Ya veo. Bueno sólo para hacerte saber que todavía tengo mis bendiciones. No sé si eso va a ayudar, pero te deseo mucha suerte."-

-"Arigato"-. Toshiro, dijo con gratitud, miró a Karin patear al trasero de Isshin en reclamación de su muslo y se lo comió de pie en su otou-san con una sonrisa victoriosa. Toshiro y Yuzu se echaron a reír en la escena delante de ellos.

La última noche llegó y el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Yuzu se aseguró para distraer a Isshin, mientras que Toshiro se llevo a Karin en un paseo para ver el atardecer. Karin se metió en el agua sonriendo a lo refrescante que se sentía que el agua se estaba enfriando sus pies.

Era ahora o nunca. La pareja se detuvo y miró la puesta de sol. Karin nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en su vida.

-"Por lo tanto, usted se esta llendo en 3 días ¿eh?"-

-"Sí".-

-"Usted sabe, yo voy a decir esto una vez, así que mejor escuche. Voy a echarte de menos. Yo ... no sé cuándo voy a verte entre sí, pero, solo quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido a regresar y yo ... yo, sí. "- Karin se apartó cuando sintió que su cara se quemaba. Se maldijo por actuar tímida en ese momento.

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ablandaban a medida que él la volvió hacia él.

-"Karin ... hay algo que he tenido la intención de decirte"- se reunió el mar de color azul gris claro mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

-"Yo ..."- justo cuando estaba a punto de confesarse, Karin comenzó a temblar. Al principio, él pensó que ella se estaba riendo de él, pero cuanto más se observó el mayor se dio cuenta de que esto no era una broma.

-"Toshiro –"-

A Karin le faltaba el aire. Sus piernas fueron cediendo, y cayó sobre él, tosiendo. Ella tosió sangre. El color de su rostro desapareció dejando a estar pálida como la muerte.

Su corazón sintió un dolor. Era como si alguien estuviera constantemente apuñalado a su pecho. Su visión empezó a ser borrosa. Apenas podía ver lo que está delante de ella. Era débil, pero veía blanco y un par de ojos azules del mar que revelaban el temor. Ella sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, una vez más, que vio la roja. Era sangre. Había sangre en sus manos, su propia sangre, la sangre, que expulsaba.

Su mente daba vueltas,- "Toshiro"- acertó a decir hasta que la oscuridad lleno su visión.

…

Un tiempo después….

-"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Esto ocurrió antes?"- una voz masculina se escuchó. A través de la sala, aquí había tres personas hablando y moviéndose a toda prisa.

-"Esta no es la primera vez que esto le pasó a ella. En el mes pasado tambien ... Yo no entiendo por qué está sucediendo de nuevo"- sollozó una mujer angustiada.

-"Dime todo lo que sabes."-

-"Yo ..."-

-"Yuzu, lo necesito saber. ¿Qué pasa con Karin?"-

De pronto, otra voz profunda habló.

-"Hace un año, Karin-chan tuvo el mismo ataque. Nos llevó a un hospital, pero los médicos dijeron que podría haber sido la tuberculosis o algún ataque al corazón o un derrame cerebral de algún tipo. No lo entendíamos. Ella está perfectamente sana. Tuvimos que revisarla todos los meses, pero nada. Los médicos sólo dijeron que tenía un ataque al corazón y nada más. Después de un tiempo, Karin mostró signos de recuperación. Desde entonces no había tenido un ataque así de nuevo. Y no saben lo que está pasando, pero después de esto, ¿puede realmente decir que usted va a hacer nada por ella? ¿Se puede vivir todos los días de tu vida por temor a que algo como esto le va a pasar? ¿Puede manejar el hecho de que un día si algo como esto vuelva a ocurrir que ella podría morir?"-

-"Yo no estoy tomando mis palabras de vuelta Isshin-san. No voy a dejarla sufrir sola. No puedo hacer eso".-

De pronto, todos dejaron su conversación para escuchar los sollozos de Karin detrás de una puerta corredera. Ella salió para hacer frente a las tres personas que alguna vez estuvieron hablando de ella.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se sentía avergonzada y débil para hacer que revolotear a su alrededor. Se secó las lágrimas tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-"Nee-chan"- susurró Yuzu con tristeza.

Nadie sabía qué decir. En realidad no había nada que decir. No importaba cuántas veces alguien dijo:- "Estoy bien"- al hacer darse cuenta a todos sabían que en realidad no lo estaba. 


	4. Adiós

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 4- Adiós

Todo estaba listo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir adiós. Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente que tuvo Toshiro con Karin. Tres días y todavía no había sido capaz de confesarse.

Desde unos metros de Yuzu gritó mientras le entregaba a Toshiro un bento. -"Toshiro-NII, he hecho esto para usted. Espero que os guste."- Toshiro sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

Junto a ella estaba Isshin que estaba llorando cubos de lágrimas.- "Que tengas un viaje seguro ¿de acuerdo? Y no te olvides de nosotros."- Él se lamentó. Isshin retiró a Toshiro y le dio un abrazo aplastante.

Por último, Toshiro miró a su alrededor a la chica que quería decir adiós a la mayoría. Ella no estaba allí.

-"¿Um, donde es Karin?" -preguntó con timidez.

Isshin se le quedó mirando con astucia, mientras Yuzu sonrió,- "Ano… Yo no lo sé. Que yo sepa no está aquí."-

-"Ya veo, así que debería ponerme en marcha. Gracias por todo. Yo no sé cómo les puedo recompensar, pero gracias a ustedes."- Hitsugaya, respectivamente, hizo una reverencia y se volvió para irse. Los dos Kurosakis diciendo adiós a él.

…

En otra parte de Karakura…

Karin corrió a toda velocidad.

-"¡Mierda! Espero que no se vaya todavía."-

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Una vez que llegó a casa vio a su hermana gemela lavando los platos.

-"Eh, nee-chan estas de vuelta –"- pero fue interrumpida por su gemela

-"¿Yuzu donde está Toshiro?"- le pregunto en pánico.

-"Oh, sólo lo echaba de menos. Salió justo antes de que entraras-"

-"Maldita sea"-. Karin rápidamente se puso sus zapatos de nuevo y salió corriendo de la casa.

…

Con Toshiro….

Era casi la hora. En cualquier momento el portal de la Sociedad de Almas se abriria y llevaria de nuevo a Hitsugaya a la Sociedad de Almas. Hitsugaya arrojó su teléfono abierto para ver qué hora era. Su mente vagaba fuera a Karin. Él no era capaz de hacer lo que se propuso hacer.

Quizá sea el destino. Tal vez ellos no estaban destinados el uno al otro .Además, incluso si se hubiera confesado hubiese cabido la la oportunidad de que ella lo rechazara. Así que muchas cosas les mantienen separados unos de otros. Ella estaba viva y el no lo estaba. Ellos vienen de mundos diferentes. Él era un shinigami y ella era sólo un ser humano. También estaba el hecho de que estaba a cientos de años demasiado viejo para ella. Es simplemente incorrecto. Tal vez fue mejor así. Parece que no había demasiadas cosas que se interponen en el camino.

Karin corrió hacia las escaleras empedradas y vio el pelo blanco. Ella fue más allá y lo vio de pie en un puente.

Bueno no salió todavía.

El corazón de Karin se aceleró más rápido y más rápido a medida que se acercaba más y más cerca de él.

-"¡Toshiro!"- Hitsugaya miró hacia arriba y vio a Karin corriendo hacia él.

Cuando Karin llegó, se detuvo y jadeó. Sin aliento, ella agarró su mano y se metió algo en ella.

Toshiro se miró la mano y vio un collar. Parecía que era sólo la mitad de otro collar. El collar era un círculo con una gema azul en el centro que se parecía a una flor de loto. Toshiro parecía confundido, como Karin se lo quitó y lo puso alrededor de su cuello.

-"Fue de mi madre"- se inclinó hacia ella en la barandilla, -"Um es un regalo. Yo no podía pensar en algo tan ... eh tengo uno también."- Karin sacó una pieza que se veía exactamente como el que colgaba de su cuello.

-"Esta es la otra pieza a eso"-. Se refirió a su obra.

-"Karin I –"- comenzó a decir el albino dudando.

-"No, yo quiero que lo tengas."- Ella insistió.

-"¿Toshiro?"-

-"¿Hm?"-

-"Lo siento"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Por no decirte acerca de mi condición, porque siempre te molest –"-

-"Tú no eres una molestia"- Karin dejó caer la cabeza en la vergüenza,- ¿"es que cómo te sientes?"-

Karin levantó la cabeza.- "Y ... sí –"-

-"No pienses de esa manera."-

-"Toshiro, todo lo que dijo hace tres días, ¿ querías decirme algo?"-

Toshiro sentía que su corazón latia más rápido. Quería decir que sí, para poner fin a todo ahora, y salir con todo. Quería abrazarla y decirle lo que realmente sentía.

-"No."-

-No va a funcionar entre nosotros- Pensó.

Karin sintió que su corazón está aplastado.

-"Oh"- acertó a decir. Ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía dejarse pensar que alguna vez volvería a sentir lo mismo? Se sentía estúpida en estos momentos.

-"Bueno, supongo que debería ponerse en marcha."- Ella dijo rompiendo el silencio. Ella no podía estar allí ahora mismo. Su peso en el corazón, dispuesto a romper ella no podía dejar que el la vea así de nuevo.

Toshiro sentía su corazón roto al ver las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos de Karin. No podía salir de su triste de esta manera. Él no quería romper su corazón, pero esto era lo mejor. Tenía tantas cosas a tener en cuenta. Ella tenía un futuro brillante y que no quería despojar a que lejos de ella por estar con ella. Sería un escándalo y si la gente se enteraba de que estaba viendo a alguien que no estaba con vida, pudiera ser catalogada una psicópata. Había tantos males que pueden pasar con su relación.

Se estaba haciendo cada vez más cerca el momento en que se presentará el portal. Justo cuando el portal se abrió, Karin acerco a Hitsugaya en un abrazo.

Karin no podía aguantar más. Ella soltó las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Pronto empezó a llorar que se convirtió en llanto feroz.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.


	5. Reunión

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 5 - Reunión

Tan pronto como se hizo la luz, miró a Toshiro a su alrededor. Reconoció la rodea. Fue a la Sociedad de Almas, en este momento, no le importaba, porque él la sostenía.

Espera, ¿qué?

Si él la sostenía y que estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, entonces eso significa que ella estaba en la Sociedad de Almas también! Hitsugaya la miró y la vio llorando. Trató de alejarse de él, pero él no lo soltaba.

-"¡Suéltame!"-

"No, Karin escucha"-

-"¿Escucha? ¿Quieres que te escuche? Ya he terminado de escuchar a usted!"-

-"No ... Karin ... basta!"- luchó para mantenerla quieta.

-"¡No!"-

Slap!

Hitsugaya soltó y se mantiene en la mejilla. Karin le tomó la mano cerca de ella mirándolo fijamente con los ojos hinchados de color rojo, alejándose de él.

-"No puedo Toshiro, yo no puedo"- dijo Karin.

-"Usted me hizo sentir bien. Usted me hizo creer que me quería. Te odio Toshiro!"-

Estas tres últimas palabras hicieron eco a través de la Sociedad de Almas, atravesando su corazón. Se sintió algo caliente de diapositivas por sus mejillas. Como él las tocó, se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas, sus lágrimas.

De repente, Karin comenzó a ahogarse una vez más al igual que ese día en la playa. Ella se quebró y se derrumbó en el suelo. Hitsugaya se lanzó hacia ella. Él se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras ella discretamente sangraba mas que antes.

La levantó y la llevó hacia el hospital de la 4 ª división. Pasando por muchos shinigamis, empujó la puerta abierta dejando que chocará contra la pared, como se apresuró corrió a Unohana. Antes de llegar a Unohana-Taichou, que había empujado a Ukitake y Shunsui a un lado.

-"¿Shiro-chan?"- Ukitake pensaba. Su rostro empezó a preocuparse al notar que había sangre chorreando en el suelo que lleva a Karin que se encontraba en sus brazos. Shunsui Ukitake miró y decidió ir a seguir al joven Taichou.

-"Unohana-Taichou!"- Hitsugaya exclamó. Antes de decir nada, vio a Karin, rápidamente tomó Karin, y la trajo a la sala de emergencias.

-"Deja que me ocupe de esto, Hitsugaya Taichou. Por favor, ir a sentarse al aire libre"-

Hitsugaya se hubiera puesto a discutir de nuevo, pero sabía que si él acababa de entrar estaría en el camino, así que poco a poco salió el lado y se sentó en un banco cercano.

Ukitake y Shunsui vieron que Toshiro iba y venía, y se sentó, y luego ir y venir de nuevo. Mientras se dirigían hacia él, Hitsugaya se detuvo para ver a los dos Taichous otros de pie delante de él.

-"Shiro-chan, ¿qué está pasando?"- Ukitake le preguntó a notar las manchas de sangre en todo Hitsugaya.

-"Yo ... la hermana Kurosaki Ichigo se encuentra en el ala del hospital."- Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Se negó a decir por qué estaba allí o explicar acerca de la familia de Ichigo. En su lugar, esperó, esperó y esperó y esperó.

Dos horas más tarde Unohana salió de la sala de emergencia como la luz de emergencia apagado. Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Shunsui todos se levantaron mientras Unohana se dirigió hacia ellos.

-"¿Cómo está?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó.

-"Ella está bien ahora. Ella está durmiendo."-

Hitsugaya dejo escapar un suspiro ante la noticia que le dieron, pero luego le agarraron del brazo suavemente, -"Hay mucho que quiero hablar con usted acerca de esto. Te dejaré ir a lavarte, pero me gustaría que volvieras. Te veré en 45 minutos. "- Unohana lanzado Toshiro y miró a los otros dos capitanes.

Toshiro no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás. Siguió caminando de regreso a la sede de la 10 ª División.

-"¿Supongo que usted está interesado en saber lo que está pasando?"- Unohana, dijo que estuvo al frente de Ukitake y Shunsui hacia la sala de Karin.

-"Honestamente, yo tampoco lo sé, pero hay algo que quiero que veas."-

-"¿Quién es ella?"- Shunsui le preguntó mirando a Karin con repentino interés.

-"Ella es Karin Kurosaki Edad: 16 Familia: Kurosaki Yuzu - hermana, Kurosaki Ichigo - hermano."-. Los dos ojos de los Taichous se ampliaron -"Kurosaki Masaki - madre fallecida, y ... Kurosaki Isshin padre y el ex Taichou del Gotei 13."- Unohana vaciló, pero continuó.

-"¿Isshin?"- Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-"¿Estás seguro de que es Isshin?"- Ukitake le preguntó

-"Estoy segura. Su ADN coincide con Isshin, así como con Ichigo."-

-"Ya veo."-

-"Pero hay más, por qué está aquí no tengo ni idea, pero lo que más me molesta es cómo ha llegado aquí"-

-"Ano… Unohana, ¿sabes por qué estaba sangrando profusamente?"- preguntó Shunsui.

-"Que yo pueda responder. Ella tiene algún tipo de enfermedad. Me temo que no sé lo que es, pero los enlaces a lo que usted sufre de Ukitake-san."-

La sala quedó en silencio.

-"Sin embargo, esto no es por qué los he traído a los dos aquí. Echa un vistazo a ella."- Tanto los hombres se miraron Karin, pero no notaron nada.

-"Yo no veo nada"- declaró Shunsui.

-"Eche un vistazo más de cerca,"- ya que todos ellos tomaron una mirada más cercana, que finalmente se dio cuenta.

-"¿Unohana-san, ella está viva?"-

-"Sí Ukitake-san. La cosa es que yo no entiendo cómo es capaz de venir aquí vivo con el cuerpo y el alma. Esto es diferente de su hermano. Ichigo puede venir aquí sólo si se separa el alma del cuerpo, pero yo no entiendo cómo tanto su cuerpo y su alma están aquí. "-

Ukitake echó un vistazo más de cerca a Karin. Se sentía triste por ella. Ella es tan joven pero que sufre una enfermedad que es algo así como la suya. Se volvió hacia Unohana y habló.

-"Por lo tanto, esta chica Karin sufre de una enfermedad que es algo así como la tuberculosis –"

La puerta se abrió de par en par, como Hitsugaya puso de pie, en estado de shock.

Allí estaba sentado justo a su lado. No sabía si sentirme enojado consigo mismo o enojado con Dios. Él acababa de hacer su condición peor y él lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

….Flash Back…..

-"Hitsugaya-Taichou, no podemos ayudarle si usted no nos dice lo que vio."- Unohana siguió adelante.

-"Cuando yo todavía estaba allí, primero comenzó a atragantarse. Luego se sacudía. A partir de ahí escupia sangre. No puedo explicarlo bien. Sólo lo he visto dos veces pero la segunda vez que ocurrió, estaba allí más sangre que escupe que la primera vez. Su padre me dijo que sucedió hace un año pero no entiendo por qué está sucediendo de nuevo. "-

El sonido de una pluma de rayas en una hoja de papel puede ser escuchado por toda la habitación. Unohana levantó la vista del portapapeles y se enfrentó a Hitsugaya.

-"¿Te das cuenta de que ella todavía está viva. Su cuerpo y el alma están aquí ahora mismo en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Sabe usted algo acerca de eso?"-

Hitsugaya sacudió la cabeza: -"No, no lo hacen."-

-"Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que ella se despierte. Voy a informarle a Yamamoto-Taichou sobre usted la situación. Él puede ser capaz de averiguar algo. Por ahora, quiero que descanses. Usted no será capaz de continuar con sus deberes si está cansado. "-

-"Arigato Unohana-Taichou".-

-"No te preocupes voy a mantener un ojo en ella."-

…fin flash back…

Hitsugaya continuaba para verla dormir hasta que Matsumoto le puso la mano en el hombro.

-"Taichou hay una reunión de todos los capitanes y tenientes".-

Él asintió con la cabeza su despido. Él también se levantó y caminó después de Matsumoto de dirigirse a la reunión.

…

Reunión de capitanes.

En la reunión, Yamamoto-Taichou estaba hablando.

-"Como ustedes saben, los he reunido a todos aquí para discutir sobre Kurosaki Karin. Todo lo que necesitan saber acerca de ella se ha puesto al frente de ustedes en estas carpetas. Como todos sabemos Hitsugaya-Taichou ha regresado del mundo de los humanos "-. Yamamoto se volvió a Hitsugaya pronto todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-"Hitsugaya-Taichou supongo que Unohana-Taichou ha hablado"- asintió. -"Bueno, entonces directo al grano. Todos somos conscientes de que Kurosaki Karin es la hermana de Ichigo y la hija de del ex Taichou, Kurosaki Isshin. Ella posee una gran habilidad para ver huecos y sentir Shinigamis. Sin embargo, nuestra preocupación es cómo pudo para ir a través del portal tanto en el cuerpo y el alma. "-

Mayuri sonrió, -"Permítame Taichou hacer una investigación si se quiere, me gustaría a su préstamo y. –"-

-"Yo creo que hay otras formas de determinar cómo es capaz de venir aquí físicamente, junto con su alma."- Hitsugaya interrumpió a Mayuri enviándole una mirada de muerte.

Los otros Taichous concordaron con Hitsugaya, pero no dejaron de advertir la ira que se levantó en su interior. La sala comenzó a enfriarse. Todo el mundo sabía que Hitsugaya se molestó.

Yamamoto se quedó mirando a Hitsugaya.

-"Hitsugaya-Taichou, hay otra razón de por qué he montado una reunión ahora mismo. Es con respecto a su relación con Karin Kurosaki."-

-"Taichou –"-

-"Como todos ustedes saben que hay una ley con respecto a las relaciones entre un shinigami y un ser humano"- sintió los ojos de Hitsugaya diversos quema a través de él. Sabía a lo que quería llegar, pero no podía creer que él iba a hablar de ello delante de sus compañeros, todos los capitanes y tenientes que son no menos.

-"¿Le importaría decirme cuál es su relación con ella exactamente?"-

-"Yamamoto-Taichou, ella, y yo no son más que simples conocidos."-

Le mataron a ni siquiera dicen 'amigos'.

Yamamoto pensaba de otra manera. No creía que eran simples conocidos.

Matsumoto miró a su Taichou con preocupación. Tenía miedo de lo que sucedería después. Ella sabía que su Taichou había mentido y que en verdad habia algo entre él y la chica Kurosaki. Quería que Yamamoto Taichou parara y hablara con Hitsugaya personalmente en lugar de humillarlo delante de todos.

De repente apareció una pantalla de proyección y dos valores indicados han sido. Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ensanchan a medida que él se quedó mirando a las dos personas. Hubo algunos gritos de asombro en la habitación, pero la habitación no era nada más, pero en silencio con un poco de cambio de posiciones mirando a la pantalla para Hitsugaya.

En la pantalla, Hitsugaya y Karin había caminado hacia el parque. Ambos se sentaron en los columpios. De pronto, Hitsugaya tomo la mano de Karin. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero sonrió cuando se apoderó de su mano y miró profundamente a los ojos.

Entonces la escena cambió y se trasladó a otro clip, que era tarde e Hitsugaya y Karin estaban sentados en el mismo columpio. Karin miró a Toshiro y ella lanzó un suspiro.

-"Ne, Toshiro, ¿qué significa estar volando sin alas?"-

Abrió y cerró los ojos.

-"Lo siento, no importa simplemente olvidarte de él -"-

-"Volar sin alas ... cuando alguien ha estado buscando algo, algo valioso para ellos, buscan que a pesar de los obstáculos que enfrentan. No puedo explicarlo, pero creo que si una persona finalmente encontró lo que es especial para ellos"-, Hizo una pausa por un segundo,- "Entonces, ellos están volando sin alas."- Toshiro volvió la cabeza hacia Karin.

-"Tal como lo estoy yo ahora"- susurró.

La pareja se quedó mirando el uno al otro en los rostros de ambos se revelaba un matiz pequeño de color rojo que aparece en sus mejillas.

Otra escena se muestra a la derecha después de eso. Karin y Hitsugaya se paseaban en la playa mirando el cielo y el atardecer.

-"Por lo tanto, usted se va en 3 días ¿eh?"-

-"Sí"-

-"Usted sabe, yo voy a decir esto una vez, así que mejor escuchen. Voy a echarte de menos. Yo ... no sé cuándo vamos a ver entre sí, pero, solo quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido a regresar y yo ... yo, sí. "- Su rostro se volvió de nuevo de color rojo brillante.

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ablandaban a medida que él puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-"Karin ... hay algo que he tenido la intención de decirle ... Yo ..."-

Después de eso, se muestra otra escena. La habitación había caído unos cuantos grados mientras seguía mirando la pantalla. Esta vez había sido cuando Karin corrió hacia él y le dio el collar de su madre.

Hitsugaya miró a Yamamoto con odio puro. Sujeto el collar que colgaba alrededor de su cuello con fuerza.

En la sala, cada uno siguió mirando la pantalla a pesar de bajar la temperatura.

-"Fue de mi madre"- se inclinó hacia ella en la barandilla, -"Um es un regalo. Yo no podía pensar en algo tan ... eh tengo uno también."- Ella dijo tirando de la otra mitad.

-"Esta es la otra pieza a eso"- Se refirió a su obra.

-"Karin I –"-

-"No, yo quiero que lo tengas."- Ella insistió.

-"¿Toshiro?"-

-"¿Hm?"-

-"Lo siento"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Por no decirte acerca de mi condición, porque siempre te molesta –"-

-"Tú no eres una molestia"- Karin dejó caer la cabeza en la vergüenza, -"¿es que cómo te sientes?"-

Karin levantó la cabeza.- "Y ... sí –"-

-"No pienses de esa manera."-

-"Toshiro, todo lo que dijo hace tres días, ¿querias decirme algo?"-

-"No."-

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Karin, -"Bueno, supongo que debería ponerse en marcha."-

El portal se abrió mientras Hitsugaya la agarró y tiró de ella en un abrazo mientras lloraba.

Por último, la pantalla mostró a Hitsugaya y Karin llegar a la Sociedad de Almas. Karin había abofeteado a Hitsugaya. Ella lo miró fijamente, -"Me hiciste sentir bien. Usted me hizo creer que me quería. Te odio Toshiro!"-

Hitsugaya gritó.

Justo después de esa escena la pantalla del proyector apagado. La sala quedó en silencio e intenso. Las palabras no pueden describir cómo Hitsugaya se sentia en ese momento. Ninguno de los capitanes ni tenientes podrían enfrentarse a él.

La ira hervía la sangre a través de Hitsugaya, la humillacion fue escrita en su rostro, y dejó caer su corazón.

Él no se arrepentía de esas cosas que suceden con él y Karin, pero la ira se encendió a través de él. Esos momentos eran personales y, por primera vez en su vida, odiaba a alguien más de Aizen y Gin. Para el primer capitán que le siguen, registrar todos sus movimientos o su vida personal para ser más exactos, y mostrarles a sus compañeros lo llevaron enojado. Él no se preocupaba por las leyes y no se preocupan por Yamamoto-Taichou. Se preocupaba por Karin y eso es lo único que le importaba.

Hitsugaya se puso de pie, pero cuando lo hizo, Yamamoto alzó la mano y tiró de la muñeca hacia la puerta y la puerta se abrió para revelar un Karin con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo en la habitación se congeló.

Hitsugaya puso los ojos muy abiertos a la chica delante de ellos. -"K ... Karin ..."-


	6. Mírame a los Ojos

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 6 - Mírame a los Ojos

La ira estaba en erupción dentro de Karin hasta que no pudo mantenerlo en más.

-"¿Es esto lo que hace la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Te divertiste mostrando todo lo que paso a todo el mundo?"-

-"Karin, yo no sabía que me estaban siguiendo. Si no me creen. Yo realmente no sabía."-

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste Toshiro? Yo confiaba en ti. Yo creía todo lo que dijiste. ¿Me odias? ¿Estás enojado conmigo por lo mucho que has jugado con mis sentimientos?"-

-"No Karin, que no es cierto que yo. –"-

-"¿No lo es? Porque la última vez que nos registramos en realidad no quería decir nada de haberlo hecho. Lo que sea. No me importa."- Karin sacó de él.

Hitsugaya no corrió tras ella con el cuidado de que la reunión no había terminado. Yamamoto se quedó mirando a la espalda de la joven de su consternación por él.

Karin corrió, ella sabía que él la seguiría. ¿Estaba realmente diciendo la verdad? ¿Realmente se preocupaba por ella? Si es así, ¿por qué dijo que no la primera vez que se lo pregunto?

Se cepilló los pensamientos. En este momento, tenía que encontrar la manera de evitarlo. Se detuvo un minuto para comprobar si estaba detrás de ella. Cuando levantó la vista, no había nadie allí. Se dio la vuelta otra vez y se encontró cara a cara con él.

-"Por favor déjame explicarte."-

-"No."-

-"Maldita sea, Karin acaba de escuchar!"-

Karin se cayó y le miró dándole la oportunidad de hablar.

-"Yo sé que te dije que no me importaba, pero mentí. Mira, yo no creí que te haría tanto daño. Pensé que si le dicia que no sería mejor de esta manera."-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"Al principio me daba miedo que me rechace, pero, luego, cuando estaba a punto de salir muchos pensamientos vinieron a mí. Pensé que no podría ser porque soy un shinigami, y vos sos una ser humano. Estoy cientos de años por encima de ti, soy demasiado viejo para ti. Estás viva yo no lo estoy. Hay demasiadas cosas que nos separan. Yo sé que usted tiene muchas cosas para ti. Tienes talento, era bella y perfecta por completo. No lo hice porque no quiero arruinar tu vida por decir lo que siento. "- el albino dijo todo lo que pensaba.

-"¿Eso es todo?"- él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Eres un estúpido."-

-"Yo sé –"-

-"¿De verdad crees que me importa eso? Yo sabía que estando con vos tendría que enfrentarme a todos esos obstáculos, pero lo que no vemos es que yo estaba dispuesta a estar con ustedes a pesar de eso. Incluso ahora ... todavía estoy dispuesta a luchar por nosotros. "- Karin se sonrojó en el último estado de cuenta y se quedó mirando a sus pies.

Luego, después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Karin alzó la cara de Hitsugaya y levantó hacia ella.

-"Toshiro mirarme a los ojos"- sus ojos mostraron nada más que tristeza y vergüenza,- "¿puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que ... que me amas?"- Karin celebró su rostro entre las manos esperando que dijera algo. El corazón le latía frenéticamente esperando a que él dijera lo que quería oir. Estuvo a punto del pánico cuando no salió nada de sus labios.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se sintió algo caliente en los labios. Él la estaba besando. Karin cerró los ojos, se dejó a derretirse en sus brazos, lo besó de nuevo. Lenta y suavemente, Hitsugaya metió la lengua en su boca pidiendo para entrar y obligó a ella. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se rompió.

Karin intentó pero no pudo contener su sonrisa. Hitsugaya le cogió la cara entre las manos y dijo: -"Te amo"-

Karin sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de alegría,- "Te amo demasiado"- le contesto la azabache.


	7. Rezo porque Te Amo

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 7 – Rezo porque Te Amo

Karin finalmente se sintió feliz ahora que Toshiro y ella se habían confesado el uno al otro. Se puso de pie junto a la ventana del hospital sólo viendo las nubes pasar.

Todo fue pacífico en la Sociedad de Almas. El sonido de los carillones de viento fue como música para sus oídos. Ella estaba feliz y lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Hitsugaya, pero en el fondo de su corazón, ella estaba asustada. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en la Sociedad de Almas, pero ¿qué pasaría si ella volviera a su casa? Su familia la necesitaba, pero ella quería estar allí con él.

A medida que su mente vagaba, se sentía más débil. Ella empezó a toser. Su corazón se sentía como que estaba siendo apuñalado. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. La respiración de Karin se volvió áspera e irregular. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y empezó a caer.

No mucho tiempo después Unohana y Hitsugaya entraron en la habitación y vieron a Karin en la sudoración en el suelo. Corrieron hacia ella. Unohana pidió a otros dos más médicos shinigamis e Hitsugaya levantó a Karin y la puso de vuelta en la cama.

-"Toshiro"- Karin gritó con los ojos medio abiertos. Hitsugaya le cogió la mano y vio que se duerma.

Al día siguiente Hitsugaya se quedó junto a Karin. No había comido ni dormido. Ni siquiera se movió de su asiento.

-"Realmente la ama, ¿no es asi?"- dijo Ukitake caminando detrás de él. Hitsugaya miró hacia arriba y vio a Ukitake, Shunsui, y Matsumoto mirando preocupados a él.

-"Taichou, ¿por qué no te vas a descansar, podemos verla –"-

-"Gomen, Matsumoto, pero quiero quedarme aquí hasta que se despierte."-

Sin decir una palabra, los cuatro permanecieron en la sala de espera del hospital para esperar a que Karin despertara.

Pronto se abrió la puerta y Unohana entró con Yamamoto. Una vez que anduvo en Hitsugaya sabía que quería hablar con él. Ukitake le puso la mano sobre el hombro de Hitsugaya haciéndole saber que iban a velar por ella.

Hitsugaya se levantó y siguió a Yamamoto fuera de la habitación.

-"Hitsugaya-Taichou, yo voy a hacer esto corto. Hemos descubierto que Kurosaki Karin tiene la capacidad de acceder a la Sociedad de Almas con el alma y el cuerpo físico. Ella también tiene una enfermedad que es muy rara entre los shinigami. Su enfermedad sólo se puede ocurrir en un shinigami del cuerpo. Creo que hubo un brote de unos pocos cientos de años atrás. Todavía no hay cura. Además, te prohíbo volver a verla. Usted debe poner fin a esto ahora y continúe con su deber como capitán "-

Hitsugaya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-"¿Así es como es? Usted iba a enviar de vuelta ¿no es así?. ¿Yo entiendo que usted no quiere otro brote, pero que ni siquiera le ayudará a que usted lo hará?"-

-"Vamos a dibujar una muestra de sangre de ella y encontrar una cura para ella en el futuro."-

-"Pero, ¿qué sucedera cuando usted encuentra una cura en el tiempo? No la curara, porque sabe que si lo hace ella encontrará una manera de volver aquí"-

-"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Detenga este comportamiento ahora y no volvera a verla! Ella es una amenaza y por lo tanto ella se tratará. Usted es capitán. Usted debe actuar como tal! ¿Has olvidado tus prioridades?"- Yamamoto dijo con furia antes de salir.

Hitsugaya apretó el puño y contuvo su impulso para atacar al primer Taichou. Mientras caminaba, de nuevo en la sala de un incómodo silencio envolvió la sala. Al parecer, los otros habían escuchado la conversación y no sabían qué decirle. No querían parecer como si estuvieran escuchando pero con las dos voces de los Taichous en aumento y como se dirigian el uno al otro era difícil no darse cuenta.

Karin comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Ella vio a cinco personas que se aglomeraron a su alrededor. Miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró un par de ojos azules del mar que tanto le gustaban.

-"Estás despierta"- Dijo. Karin se sentó. Se sentía como en el infierno.

-"Me siento como en el infierno."- Todos ellos le sonrieron a su declaración como ella se rió un poco para ilustrar el estado de ánimo y terminó a toser de nuevo.

-"Kurosaki-san, me gustaría que tomara estas pastillas cada cuatro horas. Son bastante fuertes para que no sienta tanto dolor."-

Después de unas cuantas horas todo el mundo empezó a irse. Karin acaba de hacer cuatro nuevos amigos en la Sociedad de Almas. Hitsugaya, por supuesto, se quedó. Se obligó a caminar a Hitsugaya que estaba mirando por la ventana.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Volvió la cabeza y la vio que le devolvía la mirada.

-"Te he oído hablar con él antes. Tal vez debería volver a casa y olvidarse de ella. –"-

-"IIE, No digas eso. Vamos a encontrar una manera de conseguir con esto. Yo no te dejaria en paz a sufrir por ti misma."-

-"Toshiro"- Karin cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, -"Arigato"-

…

Durante los últimos dos meses, Ichigo y un montón de otros shinigamis estaban trabajando muy duro para encontrar una cura para Karin. No iba demasiado bien para Karin sin embargo.

Ella había perdido todo interés en la comida. Su respiración se volvió más errática. Ella también perdió mucha sangre al toser. De vez en que se sentía como que tenía que vomitar. Su piel era pálida como la muerte y ella parecía cansada todo el tiempo, incluso si habia dormido lo suficiente.

Sin embargo ella seguía esperando y rezando. Su voluntad de vivir nunca dejó de desvanecerse. Karin le esperaba para volver a ella. Mientras esperaba y rezaba, rezaba a Dios de cualquier cosa. Mientras ella oraba, Hitsugaya le observaba desde la puerta, antes de entrar.

-"Lo siento me tomó mucho tiempo. Se está volviendo demasiado difícil venir aquí sin ser capturados, pero no te preocupes por eso."- Él le aseguró al ver su expresión se volvió grave.

- "¿Está usted listo?" - preguntó de pie de nuevo frente a su cama de la preparación a ponerse de rodillas. Karin asintió con la cabeza mientras saltaba sobre su espalda. Hitsugaya sigilosamente caminó alrededor de la sede de las 13 divisiones evitando a muchos guardias y todo el mundo. Finalmente llegó a un puente.

El puente era hermoso. Tenía árboles de cerezo que lo rodeaban, linternas únicas que colgaban de los árboles y los pétalos que caian con gracia en todas partes y en el río y el puente. La pareja se quedó mirando la puesta de sol. Hitsugaya alcanzó para mantener la mano de Karin.

-"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi… Toshiro"-

Mientras estaban juntos, en el otro lado de la Sociedad de Almas, Yamamoto había terminado de hacer su discurso de romper las reglas. Ordenó a todos los guardias a buscar a los jóvenes amantes y cuando se prepara una ejecución para los dos.

Karin comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-"Estoy muy asustada. Yo no quiero morir Toshiro. Tengo miedo de que si muero mi alma no va a llegar aquí para ti. Lo siento, mi cuerpo no puede soportar este dolor. Yo estoy muriendo lentamente. "-

Hitsugaya acerco a Karin mas cerca de él. Sobre su hombro, vio a un petardo encendido en el cielo. Ya era hora. Pronto, los guardias los encontrarían y los separarían unos de otros para siempre. Continuó aferrándose a ella. Él no la dejó ir, incluso si eso significaba que iba a morir con ella. Hitsugaya se inclinó para tener un último beso antes de que todo terminara.

Los shinigamis ahora armados acercándose cada vez más a ellos, Karin tuvo un flash back de su vida hasta ahora.

Sabes que con cada día que pasa, le pido a Dios que nunca voy a olvidar quién eres.  
>Lo eres todo para mí.<br>Te amo

Ella se vio a ella y antes de que Hitsugaya se confesara. Ellos eran grandes amigos y le hizo sonreír todo el tiempo. Ella vio lo feliz que era y lo feliz que su familia fue cuando se encontraron con Hitsugaya.

Usted estaba en mi sueño  
>Antes de que yo ni siquiera sabía que había un tu y yo,<br>Ahora no puedo esperar a ver su sonrisa,  
>Cuando me despierto cada día,<br>Esto hace que valga la pena  
>Con el poco amor que la planta en el interior,<br>Especialmente con un corazón tan vacío como la mía.  
>Toda su suave ternura es la única cosa que yo no quiero perder.<p>

Ella vio todo lo que les ocurrió en los últimos dos meses. Su toque, sus ojos, su cabello, cada parte de él, y todo lo que hizo por ella.

Te lo ruego,  
>Cuando sea el momento para mí para decir adiós<br>Nunca olvidaré mirando en tus ojos,  
>Te lo ruego,<br>Eso me siento tus caricias  
>Y que Dios no se olvida de nuestro amor,<br>Te lo ruego,  
>Cuando cierro mis ojos,<br>Todavía puedo ver visiones de tenerte en mi mente.  
>Te lo ruego,<br>Que te veo en otra vida,  
>Rezo para que usted todavía a mi lado.<br>Oh, voy a orar.

Entonces pensó en su condición, cómo la vida pasaba muy rápido, y la muerte que le espera. Aún así, quería quedarse así. Para Hitsugaya para ser el primero que habia amado y que tanto aprecio y ser el último en ver antes de que ella se haya ido.

Y así rezaba.

Todo lo que tú me das,  
>Sólo viene en una fantasía,<br>Parece que la vida pasa muy rápido,  
>Pero en este momento quiero hacer que dure. (Rezo)<br>No me gusta que vivimos para morir,  
>Pero sólo Dios sabe por qué (Oro)<br>Todos tenemos un propósito,  
>Y volverte a ver que va a valer la pena.<p>

Ella oró y deseó y rezó y le deseó a tiempo de parar. Para hablar con Dios, para atesorar cada momento memorable de su vida, y por su amor dure para siempre.

-"Oh, Dios mío, por favor, no puedo hacer mucho ahora. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora ..."-

Ojalá que yo pudiera detener el tiempo,  
>Ojalá pudiera retroceder,<br>Para los muy Comienzo de cada segundo de mi vida.  
>Para pedir a Dios en mis manos y rodillas,<br>Para no dejar que me olvide de todos mis recuerdos especiales.  
>Ver sólo me prometió hoy en día,<br>Y si es mi hora de partir,  
>No quiero que el amor de mi vida a desaparecer nunca de distancia,<br>Así que una vez más  
>Permítanme abrir los ojos.<br>Para ver lo que mi vida solía ser así.  
>Oh, Dios mío.<p>

"Es rezar ..."-

Si este es el final. 

…..

Consejos - Para aquellos que no saben lo que está pasando que no pueden estar juntos por lo que tenían previsto huir de todo y si no podían que este sería su último momento, uno con el otro antes de quedar atrapados o antes de que Karin muera.

No soy dueña de lejía y definitivamente no de esta canción en el final. La canción se llama "I Pray" de Amanda Pérez.

Letras de Canciones se puede encontrar aquí - yo no he puesto las letras completas.


End file.
